1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for the mechanical connection of tubes of different cross-sectional form arranged alongside or after one another.
2. History of the Related Art
Tube connections of various kinds are already disclosed, in which use is made of expanding internal joint devices or joint devices with clamps which are tightened with a nut and bolt.